Not the Usual Romance
by ZeeCorge
Summary: Perry pays a special visit to a certain Intern. One-shot. WARNING: Perry/Carl Crack, Bestiality


Before you read this, be warned, it contained graphic sexual interaction between Carl and Perry. That means bestiality. Don't read this if that makes you uncomfortable!

But seriously, I'm not sure why I wrote this... A passing comment gave me the idea but why I actually went through with it is beyond me. *shakes head in shame*

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! All right go to Disney and the shows creators._

* * *

><p>It was late and Carl was still at OWCA, typing away on a computer. This was nothing new, the teen usually stayed late on the weekends, finishing up reports. The soft sound of webbed feet moving across the floor alerted Carl to the fact that he was no longer alone. He swirled the computer chair around so he could face his visitor. "Hi Perry." He greeted cheerfully.<p>

The Platypus gave his normal 'krrr' response with a smile. He loved it when the redhead called him by his given name and not the formal 'Agent P'. He climbed into Carl's lap, there was no invitation needed.

Carl moved the chair back into position in front of the computer. "I just need to finish this last report, hope you don't mind." He said, automatically going back to work.

Perry tired to wait patiently. They rarely got any time alone together. Between fighting Doofenshmirtz and playing dumb for his family and Carl always working. Major Monogram barely gave the teen any free time at all. But they managed. Perry found it best to come by late at night on the weekends, after Monogram had already gone home.

One of Carl's hands left the keyboard to run through Perry's fur. Perry grabbed it and moved it till Carl was petting his stomach. The redhead giggled, still typing with his other hand.

He didn't really know why he was attracted to the nerdy boy and was smart enough to know what they were doing was wrong. Maybe it was the fact he didn't have to pretend around Carl. He wasn't expected to act like a secret agent or a mindless pet. He wasn't pressured or belittled. Perry could just be himself.

Perry began to purr, relaxing against Carl's stomach as the petting continued.

"There." commented the redhead as he shut the computer down for the night. "All done."

The Platypus wasted no time in turning around and pulling Carl down into a kiss. He had to stand on the boy's lap to reach. The teen laughed between kisses to Perry's beak. "Someone's eager."

Perry growled playfully before going in for a deeper kiss. Kissing had been awkward at first. Admittedly, everything was awkward in the beginning. But they quickly worked it out. Carl turned his head to the side to avoid Perry's large bill, instantly slipping his tongue into the animals mouth. Perry happily slid his little tongue against it. In no time they were fighting for dominance over the kiss, neither of them really claiming victory.

Carl began to slowly run both his hands through the Platypus' fur again. Fingers caressing along his sides and down his back. Perry purred in the back of his throat when one hand came to rest between his bowed legs. The teens index and middle finger ran in small, smooth circles until the sensations worked their magic and Perry's member was exposed.

He broke free from the kiss and licked the tip of Carl's nose before sitting down. Perry's furry little hands quickly began undoing the teens pants. Popping the button open, pulling down the zipper and pushing his boxers down. Carl sighed happily as his cock was freed.

Perry lightly ran a finger along the head of Carl's cock, earning a moan from the teen. They began grinding against each other, their erections rubbing together, sending sparks of pleasure through both of them.

Perry chirped with delight as Carl gripped them both, his hand completely encircling Perry's cock. The boys other hand moving to massage his beaver tail.

He began jerking them off, slowly at first but it wasn't long before the pace sped up, encouraged by Perry's noises of approval. Perry glanced down to watch the action. He noticed that because of the large size difference between them most of Carl's cock was going without attention. It was a problem Perry quickly rectified. Bracing one hand on the teens chest to steady himself he reached down and gripped the tip and began pumping at the same pace. The opposable thumb he shouldn't even have rubbing just below the head. Carl hummed in pleasure.

The Platypus felt his climax approaching, he began to growl and thrust into Carl's fist. His little body tensed as he orgasmed, waves of pleasure washing over him in waves. The wet feeling between his fingers sent Carl over the edge. A few more pumps and he was coming with a drawn out groan.

They sat there in silence, trying to catch their breath for a moment. Carl tucked himself back into his boxers and fixed his pants before he leaned forward to grab some tissues from the box sitting near the computer screen. He gently cleaned his semen out of Perry's fur. When he was sure he got it all Carl tossed them in to a small wastebasket nearby and pulled the Platypus close. Perry sighed contently as he relaxed against the teen.

Perry knew their relationship was unusual, even forbidden. He could easily find another Platypus to be with. There were apparently a lot of them in Danville. And Carl could probably find a more _human_ companion if he tried. But sitting here in the afterglow, with Carl petting him along his back and Perry purring against the redheads stomach, neither seemed to care.

* * *

><p>I'm gonna go hide in a corner now...<p> 


End file.
